Open Your Eyes
by MeganDaMexi
Summary: Sora is Kiddnaped by Cloud. Cloud only reason is revenge that hes wanted since 3rd grade. Now that he is Kind of the Darkness world, He has Sora just were he wants him. Can Riku, Jenni, and Rennie save Sora in time before Cloud has is way with him! I gues
1. Chapter 1

Good Ppl!

Rennie- a 15 year old girl, with long dark brown hair with a little bit of red. She has pretty brown eyes and is a decent looking girl. Shes known Sora all her life, she is also best friends with, Riku, and later Chiro, and Lisa. Her step sister Jenni who is also 15, Is very close to Yohkoe. Jenni lives with her mom and Yohkoe says with her dad.

Sora- Sora is a sweet 15 year old boy (you know what he looks like.) that is quite fond of Rennie. He is friends with Riku, and Jenni. Later in the story he befriends a girl named Chiro, and meets a girl named Lisa.

Riku- a 16 year old boy with a huge ego problem. He considers Sora a friend, but he is very fond of Jenni. Once in a while he'll hang out with Rennie, but he doesn't know much about her. Later he becomes good friends with Chiro, and dislikes a girl named Lisa a lot.

Kairi- (In this story she's a bit of a bitch towards Rennie and Jenni, She's also kind of a hoe.) She's a 15 year old girl with a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE ego problem. She a real bitch to Rennie, and Jenni only because they hang out with Sora and Riku and she doesn't. She has this big thing for Sora and wouldn't mind Riku one bit.

Lisa- A 16 year old girl who has hair that goes down to the middle of her back. It black with a little bit of brown in it. She has big brown eyes, and is very attractive. She knows nothing, but to serve Cloud. All she does is work in the palace, it's all she knows. She has been doing it since she was born. Thanks to Riku and Rennie, she finds freedom at last. She and Riku don't get along, but she would do almost anything for him. Rennie on the other hand is like a sister to her.

Jenni- She is 15 and has long curly hair that is a real dark, dark blue. It even looks kind of black. She has pretty navy blue eyes that are very rare. (I know it's kind of weird but it looks very cool.) She isn't has good looking as her sister, but she very attractive. Her step sister Rennie can be a little dense sometimes, but she swears if not for her, jenni would be lost in the world. Her and Riku are like close nit friends. She always cracks him up, and he does the same. Sometimes she swears that he stares at her with lust and love, but only for a second will she see it. Who knows what the boy is thinking. Later in the journey, she befriends a girl named Chiro.

Chiro- (u roll the r.) She is a 15 year old girl who has short brown hair, and has a personality to cheer even the saddest of the sad up in a word. She can be annoying at times but she is very helpful. She is also quite familiar with the town that Sora and his friend will be traveling, through. She is a local in Travers town, she has no parents so, Cid took her in as one of his own. Though she can be a real trouble maker, she can be real sweet at times.

Cid- He is the owner of the local shop on Travers town and Takes care of Chiro, like she was his own daughter.

Bad Ppl!

Cloud- The ruler of the darkness world. He seeks revenge on Sora for the humiliation, Sora but him through in 3rd grade. Now that he is ruler of the darkness world he has the perfect ideal on how to deal with him.

Leon- Leon is bad at the beginning, but later finds that love and good is better then hate and evilness. He is Clouds second hand man. He is in control of his army, and managing the slaves, and servants.

Aerith- she is evil and Clouds wife in the whole evil thing (sry guys she just to perfect in the game. I had to do it.)

Yuffie- Even though she is just 16, she is still evil. She is Aerith best friend, and they care for each other like sisters. So in a way you can guess she gets royal treatment.

The little Star things  means if you don't know what they look like then play the game or go look them up. Not trying to be snotty, or mean, but I really don't feel like explaining them in detail.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that i said it would be a proluge but its really late and i just wanted to get this out, ill finsh it later. Okay? any wayi hope you like it.

Prologue!

"Rennie! If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave with out you!" Sora yelled up the stairs, as he waited for Rennie. He was kind of used to waiting for her; he had been walking to school with her since pre-k. It was like a tradition for him. Riku walked with Jenni and Sora walked with Rennie. "I'm coming!" Rennie yelled as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her book bag. Sora and Rennie walked out the door and begin to walk to school. Riku on the other hand was having a hard time getting Jenni to hurry up. "Jenni I swear you always let your sister beat you!" "Why do you care if they make it to school before us, it's not like it's a race or anything." Jenni said as she ran down the stairs. "Well…I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but me and Sora has taken it like a race since 3rd grade." Well that explains a lot." Jenni said sarcastically as they both walked out the door. "Yeah..." Riku replied as if he was thinking about something. Wait a minute!" Riku said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Jenni just kept walking as she began to laugh. "No!" Riku shouted as he ran up to Jenni. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked with a huge attitude. "Nothing. Honestly, I swear it doesn't mean anything." Riku could tell she was lying, and he kind of didn't want to know what it meant. When they got to the school building, it was no surprise to see Sora and Rennie waiting right by the big double doors for them. "It's about time." Rennie said as they walked up the stairs to the school. "Well we would have been here sooner; if a serten someone would spend less time on they're hair!" Riku said angrily as he looked at Jenni. "Or maybe we would have been here sooner if a sertin someone would show up earlier!" Jenni replied just as angrily as he did. "Grrr!" jenni said. Grr!" Riku replied as there heads almost touched. "Okay you two! Rennie said as she pushed Sora, as if aging him to stop them. That's enough!" Sora said as he pushed them apart. Rennie was kind of surprised. She had never really saw Riku and Jenni fight before. Just then they all heard the bell ring. "Oh! Thanks a lot Jenni thanks to you we're now late for class!" Riku yelled at Jenni. "What do you mean it's all my fault?" Jenni yelled back at Riku. "It's both your faults that we're ALL late! So get your asses in here!" Rennie yelled as she grabbed Riku, and Sora grabbed Jenni. "Thank goodness we all have the same first period." Rennnie said to Sora s the both dragged Riku and Jenni to class. "I know." Sora replied with relief. As they cont closer to the class room door they both began to loosed there grips on Jenni, and Rikus' shirts. They left Jenni and Riku in the hall way as Rennie and Sora walked in the class room together. They knew Jenni and Riku would be embarrassed if they dragged them into class. "Were have you two been?" And where are your other two friends?" Mrs. Wood asked angrily. Rennie and Sora stooped dead in there tracks. "Umm." Is all Rennie could say. The class stated giggling. "There..." Sora began but as rudely interrupted by Mrs. Wood. "This is the 9th grade people, and if you can't tell time yet, then there's no hope for you. You might as well just go back to Pre-k." She said meanly. "Hey that's not fare!" Sora interrupted. "What's not fare?" "That you barge in like royalty; will the rest of us are forced to be here on time?" Mrs. Wood asked sarcastically. "No it's just..." Rennie started, but of course was interrupted by Mrs. Wood. "Just take your seats." She said as she pointed to the seats in the front row. She then walked over to the class room door. This whole time Jenni and Riku were out in the hall way yelling, but whispering at the same time. "Man Riku! Why do you got to be such a big pain all of a sadden?" Jenni asked like a child pouting. "Why do you have to be so cosseted, that you got to have 30 minutes to do your hair every morning?" Riku asked the same way Jenni had. "I mean it's not like one will notice, since you do it the same way every day. " Riku said meanly. Jenni just gave him this blank, but cold look. "Well it's true." Riku replied. "Well you know what?" Jenni said childish. "Maybe you need to spend more time on your hair, at least mine looks presentable!" Jenni snapped as you crossed your arms and leaned against the class room door. Riku did the same as he ran his hands through his hair.

Just then they both feel backwards into the classroom as the door flew opened. Mrs. Wood just looked down at them. "Hi Mrs. Wood." Jenni said with the sweetest smile she could put on. Riku just up at her with a blank face. "Please." Mrs. Wood said. "Spare me. Just take your seats." She said as she moved out the way. Rennie and Sora just started laughing at them. Mrs. Wood snapped her neck and gave Rennie and Soar a death glare, as Jenni and Riku stood up and walked over to there seat in the back of the room. "Okay class if there will be no more interruptions, I would like to started class". Mrs. Wood said as she turned to Wright something on the blackboard. All of sudden every ones attention turned to Riku and Jenni in the back of the room. For some unknown reason to Rennie and Sora, They were laughing there heads off. "I would like to start class." Riku said trying to imitate Mrs. Wood voice. Jenni and Riku started laughing again. "Please Spare me." Jenni said trying to do the something. They both started cracking up again. Then a smile came apon Rennie and Soras face, Soon enough the whole class was cracking up. Mrs. Woods face turned so red it looked like a tomato. When Jenni, Rennie, Riku and Sora noticed th9is they started laughing even harder. "THAT'S IT!" Mrs. Wood yelled as loud as she could. "Sora, Rennie, Riku, and Jenni! "Go to the principle office this instant!" She yelled as she pointed to the door. All four of them walked out the room. As soon as they were a good distance away from her room, they started laughing again. "Hey guys?" Riku said as he stopped laughing. "What" Rennie answered for the rest, but also having a hard time speaking. "Maybe we should just go home?" Riku said competently down laughing. "What!" Jenni said not laughing any more. "Instead of going to the principles office and getting in trouble," Sora stopped laughing as well, as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. "We should just go home, it's not like our parents are home." Riku said as he put his hands on the back of his head. "It sounds like Rikus a little scared of the big man?" Rennie said in a playfully. "No!" Riku said defensibly. "It sounds like it to me?" Jenni said giving him this glare. "It sure does." Sora added. "No!" Riku shouted as he stopped walking. "It's just that, well… last time I was there he said "If I see you here one more time I won't even ask why, I'll just go straight to the phone and call your parents". He said imitating his voice. (Rikus good at that.) "It's not like a care, but I don't want to worry my mom." He said sweetly. "Okay okay!" Rennie said. "Yeah! I guess it won't hurt if we skip one day?" Sora said as he turned the Conner to walk towards the exit. "Wait!" Jenni yelled as she stood in the intersection. She could walk straight or turn and walk out of school. She had never missed a class, or homework. "I don't want to ruin my perfect record." Jenni said kind of down. "Oh come one Jenni." Rennie wined. "Yeah!" Sora back up. "You've already been counted percent in first hour, you'll just miss the rest of the day, and we'll get our stuff tomorrow." Riku said as he held out his hand, waiting for jenni to take it. Jenni looked down the hall way that the principles door was at. Jenni gasp as she saw the door open. Riku heard the door open and quickly grabbed Jenni by the hand and rolled her in to his arms, behind the Conner Rennie and Sora where against the wall. Riku had Jenni in his arms as he held her mouth shout. Jenni pulled his hand off her mouth put she didn't take her hand off his. He rested his hand on her chest. (Above her Bobbies. In case there's people reading this, and thinking wrong. Thing) Then they all heard footsteps coming they're way. They all turned and ran towards the exit. Sora was the first one out. He jumped in to some bushes not paying attention to what he was doing. He just wanted to get out on time. Rennie did the same and landed on top of Sora. Jenni jumped and landed somewhere else, but not far from Sora and Rennie. Riku jumped, and not paying attention to were he was jumping landed right on top Jenni. Luckily for them they made it out just in time. "What do you think your doing?" Jenni yelled as she pushed him off of her. "Gosh Rennie! Watch where you jump next time." He said as he gently took Rennie off of him.


End file.
